The Life We Choose
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Life I Choose" You must read that to understand this story. As Bo and Lauren are now at home and building a life together as new Fae laws are in effect to benefit humans in their society. However, many disagree and vow revenge against our favorite couple and their growing Faemily. Please remember to tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the sequel to The Life I Choose. So, just a quick heads up. I'm going to finish up the stories I currently have going eventually and do a couple sequels to finish off some stories that just don't seem quite done to me and then I will "retire" Now, I'm telling you now because this way when everything is done I don't spring it on anybody. It just gets harder and harder to write with lack of feedback which I heavily use for inspiration, motivation etc. I understand that this is a dying fandom and people have moved on to newer ones that are still going. Currently, I sadly don't have another ship from any show that I like enough to write about even though I really like Sanvers. But don't worry considering it takes me forever to update now it won't happen for a while, I just didn't want to surprise anybody when it finally does happen.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bo – Lauren and Bo's New Home – Living Room – Afternoon – Nearly 4 Weeks Later**

"Okay, I-" I paused mid everything as I opened the door to find Lauren dancing to some upbeat music as she was unpacking some more of our stuff. I couldn't help but grin at the sight before me. Only she could look adorable and sexy, all while being the mother of our children.

Of course, it's still too early for her to be showing. But I swear she's glowing. Lauren spun around in her dance, saw me and danced her way over to me, giving me a welcome back kiss with her hands on my face.

"You were gone far too long." I grinned as I maneuvered us over to the couch to have a seat. "I was only gone for about 30 minutes. I did break traffic laws to get back here as fast as possible. I'm sorry baby and my little babies." I made Lauren giggle as I rubbed her stomach and baby talked the twins.

"I wish Grant was here to unpack everything with a blink of an eye." I said as I looked at all the boxes surrounding us. "I'll have you know I'm not Samantha Stephens from Bewitched. But I'll help you two girls settle in with my actual magic."

Damn it, I jump every time he appears out of nowhere with his well-dressed blue suit and matching tie with his British accent. With a few flicks of his wrists and points here and there, all of our stuff was unpacked by trails of golden sparks neatly putting everything in its own place.

"There. I conjured this lovely home with six bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 offices, 1 gym for you four the least I can do is unpack everything as well."

"Sarcasm?" I asked as he sat down on the black leather loveseat adjacent to us. "Heavens no, I am a proper gentleman. If one is to gift a house, one is to help settle in the house. Now, pardon the slight intrusion but I read both your minds to help me place everything in the house to your liking."

Grant clapped his hands as he continued to speak. "Now, how is my favorite couple? How're the little ones coming along? Any symptoms yet No need to feed?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, not yet." Grant smiled, "Good, now Lauren…as long as you feed regularly when the need arises your symptoms should be very minimum. Bo, Lauren is one the one that taught you control but Lauren has never been in your shoes. You're going to need to guide her this time."

"I know…We know." I promised as I looked lovingly at Lauren, taking her hand in mine. "Good, how are things going with the Fae law changes?"

"Good…It's been quiet. Oddly quiet…" Lauren's suspicious tone was not lost on me and unfortunately, I have to agree. No one is good with change, especially not the Fae. We're both waiting for the other shoe to drop any day now.

"I see…Well, your mutual suspicions are in good company with mine." Suddenly, we heard something close to a light chime. "What was that?" I jumped up and grabbed my go-to knife from its holster.

Grant chuckled as he stood up from his seat. "Relax, Ms. Dennis…Overtime if my charges and I become bonded enough then you guys are able to hear that little sound that tells me I'm being summoned by another charge or those I answer to. In this case, it's another charge so, I must go. But before I go…"

Grant snapped his fingers and there was an alarm system by the door. "There, now you have an alarm system. It's not foolproof against all Fae but, it'll bring some peace of mind. I'll explain how it works in detail later. I must go now, ta!...And don't let your guard down too often, I have a feeling that it won't stay quiet for too much longer. But remember, you guys are never alone."

And like always, he was gone just like that with a blink of an eye. Just as I felt my succubus stirring with a comment. _"Great…Just when I was starting to really like the guy, he just had to be the bearer of ominous bad news…"_

Lauren stood up and pulled me into her arms. "It'll be fine, Succubus. I promise."

_"…It's still so weird that she can sometimes hear me now too. I'm not nervous. She doesn't make me nervous."_ Lauren chuckled as she gave me…Us, a calming kiss on the lips. "I make the big bad Succubus nervous…So cute."

_"Don't call me cute. I'm not cute. Tell her not to call me cute in case she can't hear me anymore!"_

Lauren was about to respond for herself when her phone rang with Kenzi's picture. "Hey Kenzi, what's up?"

"Hey Lo, I'm close to your new medical facility with a very injured Hale and Dyson, come quick with BoBo."

"We're on the way now. I'll alert my medical staff of your arrival."

_"Why do I get the feeling quiet time is officially over?" _Lauren and I shared a concerned look as we both silently agreed with my succubus. Quiet time feels over.

I really hope we're wrong. Please don't be over. Please don't let quiet time be over already…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well. I'm not feeling well but I did get a B in my first math quiz this semester. My professor this semester is far better and really took time to research and understand my dyscalculia unlike the one I had one semester that didn't really care. I don't think I'll have to drop out this go around like I did last semester. Anyway, here we go and thank you to those who did review, follow etc. means a lot.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bo – The Lewis Center – 10 Minutes Later**

We got to Lauren's Medical Center (Yes, I said **Lauren's** new Medical Center; funded by Grant and it has been up and running as of last week) as quickly as possible. Lauren was in doctor mode as soon as she got Kenzi's call, putting her lab coat on before we even got to my yellow Camaro.

Dyson and Hale were sharing a semi-private room being patched up by a couple of Lauren's nurses when we got there. Both of them had head and abdominal wounds while Kenzi frantically paced back and forth by their side, awaiting our arrival. "It's about time you guys got here!"

"_The wee one does know that we got here about 3 minutes sooner than we do on average, correct? I don't appreciate being yelled at especially when I unwillingly have to come to dog boy's aid." _Kenzi instantly looked guilty for her little outburst as if she heard my succubus, which she can't.

That is only a privilege that I and sometimes Lauren has. We're still not sure why Lauren can hear her sometimes. But Lauren and Grant both seem to think the bond between her and my succubus just needs to grow over time for Lauren to communicate my succubus freely since they're mated…Err…the three of us are mated to each other…? Now there's an odd mental picture…

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just worried." Lauren just put a reassuring hand on Kenzi's shoulder with a smile as she passed her to get to her patients. "What happened?" Lauren asked as she read the 2 charts she was handed as I walked behind a worried Kenzi and put my hands on her shoulders to remind her everything's going to be okay.

"We got jumped by a group of fae while we were on our way to meet Kenzi for lunch. I couldn't differentiate from all the scents but there was definitely a body jumper, a Mesmer and a fire fae. Sorry, we really didn't get a good look at the faces."

"Yeah…It happened so fast that I couldn't even react with any of my siren abilities before a mesmer froze us, forcing us to close our eyes before they came into full view."

Dyson nodded his thanks to Nurse Jackie as he hopped off the table, grabbing his button up shirt to put it back on. Then, he reached in his shirt pocket to pull out a piece of paper. He was about to approach me and give it to me when Grant popped up always does and took the note from him before he could make it over to me.

Thankfully...

"Hmm…" Grant hummed as he read it. Ignoring a growling Dyson as Lauren was finishing with Hale since Hale is actually a good patient that lets the doctor do her job unlike Dyson…

"What's it say?" I asked as Kenzi and I approached Grant. "It says to change fae laws back or the doctor dies."

This time a much more angry and intimidating growl escaped from my succubus and from the way Lauren whipped her gaze to me, she heard it too. I knew my eyes were blazing blue as I balled up my fists, turning my knuckles as white as they could get.

"Don't worry Bo, Dyson and I along with our own mesmer will watch over the doc as you are…I'd say about 2.5 seconds away from killing anyone that even looks at Lauren the wrong way…" I gave Hale a grateful nod as he patted Dyson on the shoulder.

Grant chuckled as he looked at a very unhappy Dyson. "I beg your pardon. You want me to trust this mongrel to protect one of my charges…One of my **favorite** charges? I think not, I don't think so. Especially not after his well-known history of how he's treated her. Or his treatment of other humans and even the female population in general. The only reason he was tolerant of Kenzi was because he wanted to bed Ms. Dennis."

_"I second that. Dog boy is not watching our mate while we go hunting. And gross! Did he have to remind me of all the times you made me-…Gross…just…GROSS!"_

_"_Listen you British asshol-" With a flick of Grant's wrist, he had Dyson's mouth shut and pinned to the wall by an invisible force. _"Did I mentioned that I really like Grant? Because I do, especially right now with the way he's got dog boy pinned to the wall. It's funny."_

"Whoa, whoa. Look, man. I know my boy Dyson doesn't have the best reputation with women or humans, especially not the doc but he wouldn't hurt her or let anything happen to her. I promise."

"Mr. Santiago, no offense to you at all. But I do not trust Mr. Thornwood here to protect Dr. Lewis. Frankly, he's a thorn in my side. So, I guess his last name is appropriate for him since I bet that he's a thorn in a lot of people's sides. I wouldn't trust Mr. Thornwood to dog sit my dog for 30 minutes and he is a dog both literally and figuratively."

I can't do this. I can't stand here any longer while there are assholes out there threatening my girl. So, I turned it to leave while everyone was watching with intensity or in an argument. But an ear-piercing whistle from Lauren made everyone stopped in their tracks, including me.

"Bo, don't you dare walk out that door alone. Grant, I want you to go with Bo to keep her safe since I know she won't be able to sit still. I'll stay here with Hale, Kenzi and Dyson. I have plenty of work to do here anyway and I'll be safer here more than I will be at home even if they came with me. Nobody goes anywhere alone and when I say nobody I mean nobody."

Lauren and I had a brief intense staredown before I finally submitted to her demand. My succubus on the other hand practically submitted right away, she's so whipped.

_"So are you, and at least unlike you I know when it's better not to challenge with our mate. Especially when she's with twins. **Our twins**."_

After our stare down, Lauren gave Grant a somewhat pleading look causing Grant to release a frozen Dyson and sigh in defeat. "Alright, but I'd like a room with Mr. Thornwood before we all part ways. However, it'd just be easier if Mr. Thornwood and I grab a room. You all can stay here."

Grant and Dyson disappeared and a TV replaced their position in the room. It showed the two of them in an unfamiliar plain white room and we were all just glued to the TV. "Mr. Thornwood, I brought you here so we could talk without interruption because I don't trust you with Dr. Lewis mainly because you're still in love with Ms. Dennis. So, let's just talk things out, shall we?"

Dyson charged at Grant response but of course easily disappeared and reappeared behind him. "You do you understand that you can only touch me if I want you to and frankly I don't want you to touch me because I don't know where you've been and for all I know you have rabies. Actually, rabies would explain your attitude problem. Now, you can continue to suck me dry with your wolf teeth or punch me or whatever or at least try to and fail or we can communicate and waste no more time than we need to. And yes this is necessary for me to at least begin to maybe trust you with essentially two of my charges. Four, if you count the twins which I do."

Dyson crossed his arms in puffed his chest as he stared at Grant, trying to look like he still has somewhat control of the situation he's in. "What the hell do you want?"

"To make sure you don't try to meddle in their relationship again. You do understand that you have no chance with Ms. Dennis, don't you? And I'm not saying this because they're mated it now. I'm saying this because even if Dr. Lewis was still one hundred percent human, you would never be Bo's true love."

Dyson snorted, "All I would have to do was be there after she died and Bo would fall for me all over again eventually. She says that she wouldn't but eventually, she would."

Grant chuckled, "Dr. Lewis would pass away and you know what would happen. Let me be honest with you even if Ms. Dennis let you back in her bed after centuries of mourning you would be nothing but a bed warmer. She would not feel guilty about being with other people. You would just be a nostalgic reminder of the past. A past where Dr. Lewis was still alive."

"That's not true! That's enou-"

"Honestly man and I use that term very loosely when in reference to you, how can you be so blind? Bo is a leader. You are a soldier through and through. Leaders can never find their true love in a soldier. Leaders only find bed warmers in a soldier."

Grant paused and looked at a quiet Dyson with a puzzled expression.

"I honestly don't understand you. You are centuries years old. You should be filled to the brim with maturity, wisdom and at least some common sense. Yet…you act like a 20 something-year-old human and that's being generous. You follow Trick's orders to the T like a good little dog or should I say, soldier. If you love Bo the way you say you to, the way that you think you do. You wouldn't have kept secrets from her because her grandfather ordered you to while bedding her. You wouldn't have been hot and cold with her like a teenage boy who wanted to play with her whenever someone else wanted to play with her or when it was just convenient for you to have her like the dog in heat that you are. You wouldn't have strung along her emotions again, and again, teenage boy. I mean come on man, you would get mad when she would be with other people and then tell her that you guys can't be together. You guys can be Bed Buddies but you guys can't be exclusive. And then again like a dog, you claim that you mated with her; that your wolf mated with her. When she found that out she felt guilty like you knew she would. Now again, this is because you don't want to share her with other people. Now, we both know that wolves only truly mate when it's mutual. Ms. Dennis nor did her succubus ever mate with you or your wolf. Oh, another thing… back to your technical age, you're hundreds of years old and yet you treat humans like crap especially Dr. Lewis because you knew deep down inside that she would and did take away Ms. Dennis from you. Not that you ever really had a chance with or without the doctor in her life. Dr. Lewis literally saved your kind and you repay her by treating her like crap and trying to make her sound like the enemy primarily because you don't like humans and because you wanted to keep Ms. Dennis away from her. Centuries years old and you've never once tried to think outside the box, outside of tradition. Centuries years old and all you've managed to do is follow orders like a good little pup…like a good little soldier. Not to mention again but the only human that you ever have tolerated is Ms. Malikov and that only started off because again you wanted in Ms. Dennis's bed. Please just…for Heaven's sake…How in the world do you think you would be a good mate for anybody? How in the world do you believe you're entitled to true love? How in the world do you think you are a man or even a wolf?"

Grant obviously didn't realize he was pacing back and forth during his speech as Dyson just stood there listening to everything he said. But when he finally realized he was pacing he stopped immediately and stood right in front of Dyson just a few inches away.

"I'm sorry for my rant. I seemed to have extremely underestimated my distaste for you. I obviously got a little carried away. But I'm not sorry for what I said, everything is true and if you reflect upon yourself with honesty then you would know that it's true and that you need some serious changes in your behavior. You need to do some serious self-reflecting. The time for your evolution has been long overdue Mr. Thornwood."

Dyson visibly clenched and unclenched his jaw as he looked like he wanted to punch Grant and after a long minute, he finally spoke.

"You said your peace. Can we go now? We both have work to do." Then, suddenly, Dyson smiled as he rubbed his chin. "And by the way, it sounds like you're the one in love with Lauren. Perhaps...even more than Bo is?"

My succubus let out a very amused chuckle. I, myself, couldn't believe that Dyson was trying to goat him into something...? Grant, of course, wasn't bothered by the accusation at all. He just briefly looked down before looking Dyson right in the eyes with a small laugh.

"I do love Dr. Lewis, Mr. Thornwood, but not in that way. You see, because without Dr. Lewis I would have lost the woman that gives my existence a purpose. My wife is fae Mr. Thornwood, she's actually crossed paths with you, but that's for her to elaborate on, not I. Anyway, while I was on a rather hard to reach plane of existence I didn't know that my wife was infected, near death's door with the very same virus that Dr. Lewis saved your kind from in the Congo. You see, Mr. Thornwood...Unlike you, I show love, kindness, respect, admiration and gratitude to those that selflessly help any and all living beings even when they or in this case should I say, **you** don't deserve it, Mr. Thornwood."

Grant just looked at him for another moment before he continued.

"Now, I believe I've said all that I needed to be said and then some. So, I will take us back to the group now but Mr. Thornwood, know that I will be watching you when your with Dr. Lewis and if you let anything happen to her, if you let your personal feelings get in the way of keeping everyone as safe as possible then you will answer to me and believe me when I say that you do not want me as your enemy. I am a much bigger threat than all of the fae combined including the Blood King. I've seen Dr. Lewis go through more than her fair share suffering because of your kind; because of **you **and I will not stand for any more of it. So Mr. Thornwood, I highly recommend that you start acting your age either by being a respectable living being or by human standards being dead…Or maybe in your case playing dead. Whichever you prefer, just don't test me, it'll be an irreversible regret on your part, trust me."

_"…I know we're mated and that this is so wrong for several reasons, but I am so hot for him right now." _I rolled my eyes at my succubus. It's a good thing Lauren didn't hear that because I know for a fact if she did, she would definitely unwillingly have a reaction.

"Are you trying to get us to sleep on the couch tonight?"

_"…No, sorry…Just saying…That was so hot…"_ I groaned at my small sounding, clearly guilty succubus. One of the cons to having a succubus; a mated succubus at that as your inner other half ladies and gentlemen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well!**

**I want to clarify when I say that the reviews have gone down and so I'm going to "retire". I'm not saying that the quantity of reviews is not to my liking. It doesn't have to do with quantity. When I say I need reviews to continue I genuinely mean it, especially when those reviews are detailed. A lot of things are based on what I read from you guys it helps me write, figure out where to go next, what to do etc. or even an idea that I didn't think of it before like for example, bringing Grant's wife into the story. I didn't think about that but now I am because of JCM's review. Not sure if I can work it in but I'm definitely going to be thinking about it. And without those kinds of reviews I literally feel like I'm a car with no gas. It's very hard for me to write when I don't have you guys guiding me. When I say you guys literally keep me writing I literally mean it. So, since the reviews, especially detailed reviews are dwindling it really makes it hard for me to write. I cannot stress that enough that I need you guys, so I have my fuel. Those of you that have been with me since the beginning know that I love interacting with you guys and making you guys really engage with the story and this is part of that interaction that is lacking more and more lately and without that I can't write. So, whether you guys have good things to say or bad things to say in your review, I don't care because everything can help me in some way. I hope this clears things up. **

**Of course, if bad thing you have to say is "You suck! So, and so is so much better than you. This story is bad." etc. Comments like that will be ignored because they're not reviews at all. They're just negative with no contribution factor and besides, all fanfiction writers are doing this for free so if you don't like it just don't read it. But don't leave a review that's not actually a review. Anyway, I hope that clears everything up.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP **

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bo – Home – Living Room – Midnight – A Few Weeks Later**

I stumbled into my house, barely making it onto the couch. I'm losing too much blood. Lauren…Lauren should be here soon.

"Grant…" I barely muttered out as I laid on the couch. I barely spoke a whisper and yet he managed to appear on one knee in front of me.

"Bo! Bo, what happened!? I was only gone for about an hour. No matter, your going to feed from me, your pulse is far too weak to wait for Lauren. Just try to take as little of my chi as possible. Your kind can easily overdose on my energy. Now, let your succubus take over."

Neither I nor my succubus needed to be told twice. She immediately took over and since we've become one our lips no longer need to be in contact with our feed. They can be quite a distance away.

Grant's chi was…strong would be an understatement. I remember saying Dyson's chi was like the Fourth of July. Well, Grant's was like all the major holidays of the U.S. rolled into one. Only Lauren's is better than his…she's perfection.

My succubus broke the flow of chi after only what felt like a few seconds. I had to take a large inhale of air, like I was being brought back to life. Grant's chi was…intense and overwhelming to say the least.

Grant kept me from sitting up too quickly. "Easy. Sit up slowly and take slow breaths. Like I said my energy is overwhelming for your kind. My energy is overwhelming for all creatures that feed off energy because I'm almost nothing but pure energy."

Just then Lauren came rushing in, only to find that I was healed already. "Bo, are you okay?" I nodded as she sat down next to me. "Grant gave me some of his chi."

"Now, Grant, to answer your earlier question I was hunting down a lead on whoever is leading all these attacks on us. Because let's face it every group of any kind, in this case a group of resistance to change has a leader to guide all the followers…Let's just say, people still don't like me nosing around even after all this time…I was outnumbered and alone against a whole bunch of brutes that all had different abilities."

"Ow!" Lauren smacked my arm for being so reckless. "Didn't I make it clear that no one goes anywhere alone right now!? Don't be a smartass and answer that, it's obviously rhetorical. These attacks have been increasing in frequency and hostility."

"Yeah, Lauren and I was trying to do this to put an end to it all. I have to take out the leader. I have to find out who the leader is before anything happens anybody. If you take out the leader or maybe even leader(s) then you take out the group. You eliminate or at least severely weaken the resistance, which will keep you, our family and our children safe. You can't be mad at me for doing everything I can to protect my family."

Lauren sighed as she gave me a kiss on the lips. "I know that you're just trying to protect us. But being reckless and just going in guns blazing is not going to get us anywhere. It's only going to get you guys killed and I need my Bo and my succubus. Did your Rambo approach at least give us anything we could use?"

"No…" I huffed like a pouting child. Before anyone could say anything further, we heard one of Grant's chimey sound things. "Oh dear…"

"What?" Lauren and I asked in unison, the tone in his voice and the look on his face was not good. "We're about to be under attack by a small assortment of fae and they're goal is to kidnap Lauren. They're on the heels of Dyson, Vex, Tamsin, Hale and Evony."

I've never been so happy that Kenzi, Trick and Dagny went on a vacation away from all this and that Lauren (The one that was made up of Lauren and Grant, that is) gave Evony special abilities when she turned her into a human. We're going to need all the fire power we can get.

"Forgive me Dr. Lewis."

"For wh-" Lauren disappeared before she could even finish her sentence. "Fear not, I sent her to the master bedroom which also has a hidden Panic Room that I forgot to tell you two about."

"Go! Go! Go!" The gang barreled in from the front door, using their backs to keep our enemies out. Well trying to…

I quickly grabbed a set of knives from my weapons chest in the living room, ready for a fight since they were about to break through the door one way or another. "Forgive Bo, but I have to go. A charge is literally dying I need to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Great, leave it to Grant to leave at the worst possible time.

"Ay Succubus! This door isn't going to hold any longer! You better have a bloody plan!"

As soon as Vex said that they were all blasted from the door. "Ow…That sucked." Tamsin groaned as they got back up off the floor.

As our enemies poured in Dyson tapped into his wolf with a growl, Evony has been dying to really use her new power of electricity, it's been a while since Vex has had puppets to play with, Tamsin…Well, she's always itching for a fight and Hale was just bracing for the fight.

"You guys are trespassing. I hate trespassers." My succubus growled as we went into battle with seven intruders. _"This is gonna be fun."_

The man near the center of their group was a siren and so, he and Hale squared with their shared abilities right away. A set of set female vampires went toe to toe with Tamsin. A wolf-shifter went after Dyson in partial wolf form like Dyson. A Naga went after Evony and a Wendigo went straight for Vex.

I know I saw a seventh member, where did she go? I spotted her hitting our staircase and bolted right for her. She was going right after Lauren.

I grabbed the railing and propelled myself in front of her on the staircase, eyes blazing and knives in hand. "You're not going near my mate!" Her eyes glowed a pale light blue as did her hands.

"You're an Albaster."

_"Oh great, our natural-born enemy…Don't let her touch you. And if she does, don't forget to let me loose before she gets to your shame."_

The fierce pale redhead grinned. "Our boss thought I'd be the perfect match for you. Personally, I consider that an insult to me because you're not even in my league, you filthy succubus."

She threw the first of many punches at me all of which I had to dodge. The moment she gave me her first opening I threw a punch back at her and as soon as I made contact with her jaw I felt her take some of my chi.

"How…I thought your kind could only feed through your hands?" She grinned at my surprise. "Like you're an advanced and some may say special succubus, I am an advanced and definitely special albaster."

"Okay, plan B it is." I was about to feed from her when she pulled out a gun with lightning speed and shot me with it in the abdominal.

She easily pushed me down the stairs out of her way as she continued her pursuit for Lauren. Everything around me seemed to be moving in slow motion…The various fights around me; we're losing. Dyson and Tamsin were both on the ground; beaten by the numbers. Vex, Evony, and Hale had the upper hand until they got distracted trying to help the fallen two before it was too late.

I was trying to scramble to my feet to get to Lauren. I know she's not fragile. I know she's not afraid or defenseless. But a pregnant woman should never be in combat mode. The risk of losing the twins is too great of a risk.

"Grant…Grant! Get back here now, we need you!" I called and called to no avail.

By the time I got to our room, it looked like Lauren put up a fight. But the albaster got to her by feeding from her, quickly driving her mad with guilt and shame. They were at the foot of our bed as Lauren was screaming and crying from the guilt and shame, crying so badly that I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I…We tried to pull chi from the bitch, but it was useless. I was too weak. The bullet embedded in me seems like it's been laced with something, blocking my ability to feed and making me weaker by the second.

The albaster looked over at me and grinned once more as I crumbled to the floor once more just a few feet away from them. "No…Lauren. Baby, fight it, please…Please try…GRANT!"

"Don't worry Bo, I'll give you some mercy by killing your wife quickly right in front of you in the next ten seconds with one of the knives that your girl cut me with. I'm assuming this knife is another one of yours." She was waving my knife in my face in front of the cut on her cheek.

"Oh, by the way, I hope you are enjoying the bullet I gave your abdomen. It was made with a poison and with a piece of that amulet that prevents you from using your abilities. You remember that amulet, right? The Koushang amulet that you used on dear old Mommy."

"Please…no. Take me instead. Please." I choked out, begging her to spare Lauren. She gave me one more sadistic grin before she turned her attention to a quivering Lauren who is mumbling incoherently. And I was just helpless to watch.

"GRANT! GRANT!" I tried one more time with all my might as everything seemed to be happening in slow motion again as I watched the knife move towards Lauren.

Just then a blue light emerged from me and the light became so bright that I had to close my eyes for a second. When I opened my eyes, I gasped with shock and surprise as my succubus was literally standing before me sucking the chi from the albaster with other chi streams coming into the room, obviously she's sucking the chi from all the enemies in our home.

But as she's sucking chi she's also pushing chi into everyone on our side to heal them, which also healed me from my bullet wound by somehow…Basically…telekinetically pulling it out of me just by pushing chi into me.

After another moment or two, she stopped feeding and healing all at once. Her eyes were still blazing blue but not as bright as before as she checked on Lauren, who seemed fully recovered. She just needed a bit to get her bearings back.

"_You two okay?" _Lauren and I nodded as we both helped her up to her feet. "Yeah, I think so. But how…How did…how are you separate from me?"

_"I- I don't know…" _She replied, she was just as confused as Lauren and I was as we headed downstairs to check on everyone. _"Don't worry, our are enemies still alive…Barely, but alive." _She assured us as our family members were all conscious and slowly getting to their feet while our enemies were all on the floor unconscious.

"I'm here! Dr. Lewis, Ms. Denn- Oh my…what happened here?" You would think that he was referring to the bodies on the floor and the war zone that was formerly our living room, but he wasn't. Speaking of which, he looked like he came from a war zone of his own as he barely glanced at our surroundings before looking right at my succubus then looking right at me. "Forgive my language but...How the bloody hell did you two split up? This is unprecedented..."

Grant's comments were followed by Vex who noticed the same thing he did, pointing it out to the rest of the group literally and loudly as he stood up looking at us. "What the bloody hell! Look, everyone! Either I got hit really hard on the noggin' while playing Puppet Master with these asshats or there's two Bo's. Oh my God, Doc, ya gotta check me for a bloody concussion because I'm seeing two of your bloody succu-bunny instead of one and one is bad enough!"

_"Permission to knock out the Mesmer?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, hope everyone is happy, healthy and safe! Okay, I'm gotta say something about the Coronavirus because it's been bugging me.**

**The coronavirus is a very important matter without a doubt. However, I've seen far too many people go out of their way to hoard toilet paper, soap, hand sanitizer, canned foods, water etc. The people that do these things literally make it seem like the world is going to end and they're trying to turn their home into a nuclear bunker that has to be filled to last them for at least a decade. We've had other health pandemics in the past like AIDs (far deadlier) the flu etc. And we're not extinct. In fact, we're overpopulated. The point is we survived those and they're still around and for the most part, people don't even think about them very much. The coronavirus is going to be just like them so I wish everyone would calm down.**

**If people are really that concerned about the Coronavirus, they should not be hoarding supplies, they should be making sure everyone has their fair share of supplies. Hoarders just enable the Coronavirus because now because of them the people without supplies; everyone including the hoarders is at a greater risk of exposure because there are people without the supplies they need because of the hoarders that either stocked up out of panic/fear or for extreme profit or both. If people want the coronavirus to die down then people need to help each other stay healthy, not be greedy. Please keep in mind that the coronavirus is by contact like for example if someone sneezes on you. The recommendation is that if you know someone is sick stay at least 6 feet away from them. So, anyone that bought like 1,000 toilet paper rolls just wasted their money…Okay, I feel better now thank you for putting up with that lol healthy everyone and please be kind to each other. That's the best thing you can do in any bad situation or in any situation really.**

**Okay...let's see what's going on with the faemily from where we left off**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Lauren – Living Room (what's left of it)**

"I suppose- No, no no…" We've all been sitting on the couch, except for the succubus. She was standing/leaning against the wall by the broken door, distancing herself from everyone as we all watched Grant pace back and forth in front of us rambling off incomplete sentences of theories as to how this could have happened to Bo and her succubus.

"Oh! I suppose that perhaps…Well, the only theory that makes any logical sense is that moments before we were attacked Bo feed off my chi. Combined that with the fact that she was no doubt experiencing extremely high levels of adrenaline during the battle especially in the moment when Dr. Lewis's life was literally in jeopardy along with the babies and finally the fact that Bo and her succubus have repeatedly proven time and time again to be very exceptional beings, I mean she's the only fae to ever have her dawning during the infant ages in terms of the fae lifespan. Anyway, combine those three factors, especially the uniqueness of the lovely succubus and it's logical that all of that gave her just enough "umph" as you could say to separate herself with no injuries from her human counterpart Bo that was essentially physically injured and embedded with that special bullet, not her succubus."

Grant finally seemed to remember that he had an audience, pausing to look at us and ask, "Uh…Did everyone follow that?"

I followed and agreed with it with a nod along with Bo and Evony. But Tamsin, Vex, and Dyson (_who was staring at the succubus that was answering his intense stare with a glare_) still seemed to be trying to process everything that happened and everything that Grant said to try and explain everything to the best of his ability.

"However, this, again is highly unprecedented and unnatural and therefore, I highly doubt that they can stay separate permanently. I fear that this will jeopardize the health of both beings if they stay separate for too long, along with the fact that they are more than likely stronger together as one than separate as two."

"That's my fear as well." I agreed with him. "Any idea how we're going to get two of my favorite girls back together?" I asked as I gave Bo's hand the gentle squeeze and a smile over to the succubus, earning myself a smile from both of them.

Why do I get the feeling that this situation is going to be awkward to say the least? Probably intense and competitive too since both Bo and her succubus are both territorial by nature. Ugh…the scenarios in my head of them fighting over me are already giving me a headache. Man…I hope I'm wrong, but I doubt I am.

Grant rubbed his chin as he thought about my question. "Hmm…I'm afraid no theories come to mind. I'll have to consult with my bosses who are no doubt already aware of the situation. It may be awhile before I get back here with some answers so, just sit tight I'll be back as soon as I can. And when I say a while, I mean it could even be weeks or even months before we may have any answers to that question. Luckily, I don't think their separation is going to cause any immediate repercussions. But still, the sooner we figure out how to get them one again the better just to be on the safe side."

"Ay mate, ya wanna do a little hocus-pocus to restore the living room and maybe give me a million dollars while you're at it? Ow!" My succubus chuckled when Tamsin smacked the back of Vex's head for trying to sneak in his greedy request.

"Ah yes…" Grant did a brief 360 to look around the room. "I almost forgot..." He waved his hands around the room and the usual gold dust flowed and restored everything back to normal.

After the gold dust was finished with our home, it faded away as always along with our unwelcomed guests. "Thank you, Grant, but where did you send our unwelcomed guests and speaking of normal…What happened to you? You look like you were in a war of your own."

"I sent them to a little holding cell for a few days while they recover. Like the succubus said, they're barely alive." He answered before he looked down at his own messy attire. "Ahh yes…I suppose I could use a change of clothes." Grant snapped his fingers and a black crisp and clean suit with a red tie replaced his blue suit with light blue tie.

"There…much better. Now, as for what happened. That is Guardian-Charge confidentiality I'm afraid. All I can say is that all of my chargers live dangerous lives just like you guys do. Now, I'm going to go see what I can find out. I'll be back when I can."

Grant disappeared instantly like always and as soon as he did Dyson cautiously moved closer to the succubus, making her growl in response before she made her way over to the arm of the couch next to me, having a seat and officially putting me in the middle of her and Bo and taking my free hand into hers.

…I feel awkward already.

Awkward and fascinated by the current developments.

**A Couple Days Later – The Dal – Afternoon**

It's day 3 of this unusual situation and we have yet hear or even see Grant. But that's not surprising considering the unusual situation. Though, in that time I've been able to get to know Bo and the succubus separately.

They're honestly not very different from when they're together but of course there are some differences. The succubus is obviously more primal now that she's separate from Bo, making Bo less…eager to jump into a fight. Bo even seems a bit on the shy side with strangers without her succubus.

It's been interesting to say the least and awkward when they occasionally compete for my attention. Mostly little things like which one opens the door for me or, does something I ask to be done. Even when we're all sitting down if I'm not in the middle they fight over who gets to sit next to me.

I've been avoiding getting intimate with either one of them because I can only Imagine how that could easily turn into a bloodbath even though…my urges are getting harder and harder to ignore and the succubus knows it as she sends lustful looks my way every chance she gets even now as I'm finishing up some paperwork on my laptop at the bar.

"She's working, stop trying to seduce her as she's working."

"_I'm a succubus, do you really expect any different from me, Bo?_"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes, being in the middle really sucks when I'm trying to concentrate. I was just about to take my stuff to move somewhere else when Dyson walked in and asked to speak to Bo in private in the back downstairs.

I never thought that I would be grateful for a Dyson interruption even though I still wonder if he's after Bo, not that I don't trust her. It's him that I don't trust even though we're on slightly better terms lately. Keyword being slightly.

"Uh…Sure…I'll be right back beautiful." Bo kissed me on the cheek before giving her succubus a look. Her succubus gave her a nod, no doubt reassuring that she won't let anything happen to me during her brief absence.

**Bo**

"What is it Dyson?" I asked as soon as we got into the back room of The Dal. He looked at me for a second before he started pacing somewhat like a caged animal.

Eventually he stopped pacing and looked at me again. "I'm sorry…I'm just so…So confused."

I cocked an eyebrow up at him. I'm pretty sure I knew what he was referring to but I'll give him a chance to get it out first. "Confused about?"

Dyson just kept looking at me like you was trying to solve a puzzle. I couldn't wait for him to spit it out any longer. "Let me guess since I split with my succubus you no longer feel as attracted to me as you did before the split, making you believe that you would have never really loved me but in love with my succubus nature that literally attracts anyone like moths to a flames. Hell, maybe you don't feel attracted to me at all anymore. Am I right?"

Dyson nodded with a look of guilt. "Yeah, exactly.

"I always thought that when I fell for you it was for you and I never saw you and your succubus as two different entities until it happened, literally. And now that you two are separate I feel as if my attraction and love for you was mostly because of your succubus, who by the way in case you haven't noticed but I know you already know, hates me. Every time I got too close to her, she growls at me and tells me she is allergic to dogs and that I taste like wet dog."

I chuckled as I gave his cheek a sympathetic caress.

"Dyson, for a detective you really did miss all the signs. Think about it, our relationship if you can even call it that started off purely physical and you said it was for my healing needs but I'm sure you got just as much out of it as I did, probably more and even after we got to know each other our relationship was still heavily reliant on the physical aspect. Our relationship has always been on the physical side more than the emotional side with a genuine connection. Dyson, this is what I've been trying to tell you, we're not a good fit, we never were. You are in love with the succubus or should I say you are in love with the succubus. You always have been but I'm glad that you realize that for yourself now. It just shouldn't have taken a literal split from me and my succubus to get you to that realization. Though it did take me a while to realize that too if that makes you feel any better."

Dyson give me a small smile. "It doesn't, thanks for trying though. And you're right I should have realized this before now…it's just so odd still."

"Agreed. So…are we good here because I'd really like to get back to Lauren."

"Yeah. We're good. I'll meet you back in the front in a minute."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute." I turned away from him to hit the stairs when a thought occurred to me. "Uh…Dyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to make a move on my succubus, she's still very much mated to Lauren even though she's not really mated it to me at the moment. And she talks about having you neutered a lot."

Dyson let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "Yeah, I said hi to her last night as she was walking Lauren out of her medical facility and she told me if I got too close to her she would have me neutered. There's nothing I can do to get her to like me at least a little bit, is there?"

I shook my head. "No, there really isn't. Sorry."

A loud commotion suddenly erupted from upstairs causing both of us to rush upstairs.

When we got upstairs tables were knocked over and my succubus was fighting off two fae dressed as policemen, most likely trying to abduct Lauren. I was about to jump in the fight when Dyson jumped in with a growl before I could and ripped one of the fae off my succubus, knocking him out and giving my succubus the opportunity to focus on the fae in front of her. She drained the fae until they were barely conscious.

"Hmm…_The taste of your chi tells me that you're a panther-shifter. Now, it's time to find out who's leading on you morons…" _My succubus gave her prey a pretty good pulse to make him give up the information we want.

I didn't know that it was possible to know what kind of fae a being was by the taste of their chi. My succubus has been holding back on me. Oh, we're going to have a talk about this later.

"The dark lord…He leads us. We answer to him. He wants revenge."

"Hades? My father is back already?" I asked the moron with the dopey grin. "No." He answered as he starred at a pissed off succubus with loving eyes.

"_Give us a name now." _My succubus growled her demand. She was rapidly losing her patience.

"The Fallen One with no name."

"What does he look like?" I figured I would take over the interrogation since my succubus looks like she might break his neck any second now.

"Don't know, no one does…We just follow. Once heard a follower call him by a different name. Can't remember what though. The guard maybe?"

My succubus growled again and knocked him out without another word. "_Useless pussy… gave us nothing but another dumbass nickname. Who coins these stupid things and why can't they come up with anything original?_"

"Well…at least we got something out of it…" I was trying to be positive, but it wasn't working. She was aggravated, probably needs a feed soon.

Grant chose that very moment to pop in. "Hello everyone, I just wanted to let everyone know there hasn't been any development yet but they're still working on it…Uhh…"

He noticed the unconscious bodies on the floor and the knocked over stuff everywhere. "What happened now?"

"_The two morons tried to take my…" _My succubus looked at me and rephrased her statement. "_Our mate. So, dog boy and I handled them and then I tried to get information from one of them and all I got was a nickname of their boss which is The Fallen One and possibly a second nickname for the same guy…The Guard? I mean what kind of dumbass nickname is that?_"

Grant's face immediately went into think mode with a hint of concern. "That's possibly very, very bad if the second nickname was perhaps The Guardian. But it can't be him, he's imprisoned by my kind at our home. Anyways, you see, as I've told you before I am one of many Guardians and there are many of us. Well, not really...they're only ten of us. But we did have one that went bad. So, we had to banish him and ever since have only referred to him as The Fallen One. He was the top Guardian until he fell, and I was awarded his place. But like I said it can't be him, he's locked away by the best of the best."

"Does he have a name?" Lauren beat me to the same curious question. Grant nodded, "He does. His name is William Baynes and he's my twin brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all, I hope everyone is safe, healthy and indoors. Like many I am now unemployed. However, that gives me the opportunity to hopefully write more and do some other stuff that's been on my to-do list forever now.**

**So, I've been trying to do my part and bring a little light wherever I can. That includes fanfiction, while I can't promise everyday updates like I used to I am going to try to update more often for you guys. If you guys ever need anyone to talk to you guys can always get me on Twitter, I promise.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Grant – The 5th Dimension – The Void – A Few Hours Later**

"Ah, Grant, my boy! How do you do?" I gave Trevor a smile. He's one of the oldest guards of The Void aka the 5th-dimensional prison.

"I'm well, thank you, Trevor. How are you?" I asked as we embraced briefly. The older blue-eyed gentleman hasn't looked older than 40 in decades.

"Same. So, I haven't seen you in about 5 years. What brings you here? Or should I say who?"

I chuckled; Trevor always did have a way to be a bit of a mind reader. "I just want to make sure he's still here with my own two eyes if you don't mind, that is?"

Trevor gave me a nod. "Of course, I assure you that he's still here, but I understand that he may be a threat to a set of your favorite charges and so, you want to see for yourself."

Trevor snapped his fingers and the portal to my brother's holding cell appeared in front of us on our little cloud. "Thank you, old friend."

"You're welcome. But remember Grant, you only get 5 minutes."

"Don't worry Trevor, I probably won't even need that long." I told him right before I walked into the portal that immediately closed behind me as my twin brother greeted me with a snicker. "Grant, ya righteous sack of shit. What the hell is your ass doing here visiting me, dear brother?"

"Good to see you too, William. You're looking pretty scruffy these days. Bulked up too, did we? Preparing for something in your empty white cell?"

William laughed as he approached the invisible wall between us. "Are you accusing me of something, brother? How could I be planning anything when I'm stuck in here with nothing but a bed, a bathroom, and food. Not to mention that each item only appears during set times every day which is the only way I can tell whether time is actually moving or not in this damn cell that I am doomed to be in FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

"May I remind you that you damned yourself here when you used your powers to get back at me by trying to wipe out the fae with that virus that Dr. Lewis eradicated all because Selena chose me over you. So, you tried to kill her whole race, almost killing her as well."

William banged his fists against the invisible wall causing his skin to burn against it, but he didn't even seem to notice. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! She was never supposed to get infected to the point of death! I was going to be her knight in shining armor before I was caught by the Gods!"

William's demeanor quickly went from anger to one of remorse like a tortured soul, making me feel empathy for him. "I- I-…I was foolish and let my pain get the best of me and now I'm paying for it for eternity with no powers and all this guilt, isn't that enough, brother? You have to accuse me of more when I have no way out in here?"

"I'm sorry William. I truly am." Watching him sink to his knees as the barrier continued to burn his skin broke my heart especially as he started to cry. "I'll leave you in peace."

The portal opened back up for me as I walked further and further away from my brother. "Welcome back, Grant. Did you get what you needed?"

I sighed, "I honestly don't know, old friend. I honestly don't know." I answered honestly right before I heard Lauren calling for me. I think…

"Farewell, for now, l must go. Dr. Lewis is calling me, and she sounds a bit off. At least I think it's her calling me, Hard to tell if she was calling me or if it was somebody else entirely."

"Of course, but Grant…Word of advice from an old man?' I looked Trevor in his blue eyes once more and suddenly realized that he looks a lot like Trick. Just slender and taller. Perhaps, even a bit younger looking.

"Yes, Trevor?"

"Please keep in mind that the Core is upset for when you took on Dr. Lewis and by extension Bo Dennis, making you exceed your caseload by 2, which endangered everything, especially your own life. I know why you came to see your brother. You're trying to find out if he's the threat to Dr. Lewis and Bo Dennis. Careful you don't break the rules again, they let you off with the warning last time. They're likely not to do that again. Tread lightly, my friend."

**Lauren – The Dal – 45 Minutes Earlier**

"I wish we were able to be alone. I know we're not prisoners and I know everyone is just here with us to keep us safe. I just…I wanna go home."

_"I know Lauren. Me too." _I observed the succubus sitting across from me in the booth. She's refused to feed; she doesn't seem to trust herself without Bo helping her.

"You're getting pale. Your hands are shaking. You haven't truly fed in a few days and that fae you interrogated earlier for information does not count."

"_I'll be fine. Grant should be back soon with confirmation one way or the other. Dog boy should be back soon with some information as well."_

_ She turned her attention to Bo as she slid into the booth next to her. "Wish we were out there. We would have made some progress by now."_

"I know but as long as we're apart, we're vulnerable and possibly a liability if we go out like this."

"Plus, you haven't fed." I reminded her, "We need you to keep your strength up. Come on, I'm done letting you starve yourself and so is Bo."

Bo pulled the succubus from the booth and led her to the back, I closed the rear so that she couldn't escape. "Tams, we'll be back. We have to get the succubus to fe-"

"**Don't **finish that sentence. Have fun with your threesome. Hale, Vex, Evony and I will stand guard." I nodded my thanks to her as she kept cleaning glasses behind the bar while the others were playing poker in another booth."

"Ay!" Vex suddenly popped up, throwing down his cards and being a sore loser. "You bloody cheats!"

"Oh, sit down Mesmer, it's just a game, honey."

"Yeah, chill bro. Geez…" I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as I heard Vex rambled on about losing as we went downstairs.

As soon as we got downstairs, I turned the succubus around the face me and kissed her. She immediately closed her bright blue eyes and kissed me back. She was too weak from hunger to resist.

"Feed." I demanded; The Succubus was hesitant as she looked me in the eyes. Then, Bo placed her hand on her shoulder causing the succubus to turn her head just enough for her to see her from behind her.

"We may not be sharing a body at the moment. But we're still one and I can still help you control yourself with our mate. I know you're afraid to hurt her. I know your confidence in your self-control lingers when it comes to her and our babies. But, I'm right here and so is Lauren. Control will not be an issue. So please…trust us, yourself and feed from both of us. And besides, she is our mate. We're all bonded. So, the likelihood of you trying to hard us even if you wanted to is probably next to highly unlikely since we're bonded, hurting either one of us is probably impossible for you and us."

The succubus took in Bo's words before giving her nod. That was all it took. I could see her walls disappearing, so she let herself feed from me and Bo. She had finally let herself go. Her self-control had just snapped.

We all made quick work of our clothes. The succubus quickly had me pinned up against the wall and repeatedly pounded into me. Bo turned the succubus's head towards her to kiss her, letting the succubus pull a stream of chi from Bo.

As turned on as I was. I was curious to know how Bo felt being feed off of by her own succubus. But that stop prickly left my mind as the next thing I knew she's pulling chi from both of us, delivering us to ecstasy before we started to grind up against each other with desperate need.

Moans, groans, growls, and screams of ecstasy escaped from all of us. We were getting louder and louder. While our desires only seemed to grow as we carelessly knocked over and broke items all over the room.

It seemed like the harder we went at it the more our desires got hungrier and hungrier. "More…" I let out a growl of my own as I pushed Bo down on the couch, straddling her to give us a rough ride as I felt the succubus take a timeout from our threesome to feed from us by watching us, absorbing our sexual energies as I made Bo scream.

"Oh, Lauren…Oh, God! Baby! Yes! Yes! YES!"

**Vex – Upstairs**

"For the love of God why can't this stereo get any louder!? If I'm not invited to succu-fest then I don't want to hear bout it. For the love of God who knew that three birds could be so loud! What I wouldn't give right now for a good fight just to drown that out. Though, I will say that I was wrong about the Doc and the puppy Detective. Turns out she can keep up with the Succu-bunny while wolf-boy can't. Not only is she keeping up with the succu-bunny but now she's got two-"

"_FUCK YES, LAUREN!"_

"…and from the sounds of it, along with the sound of glass shattering she's screwing both their brains out better than an Olympic gold medalist for the Succu-Olympics. And she's pregnant to boot. Huh, I just found a newfound respect for the Doc. Ay…since Bo and her succubus are split at the moment does that mean that Bo is sleeping with herself? Does it count as masturbation?"

"Vex, darling…I mean this in the meanest way possible. Shut the hell up." I gave an agitated Evony a wink. "Aww, are ya mad ya ain't getting any at the moment? Poor Sparky."

Evony just responded by flipping me off as I took a look over at the bar at Tamsin and Hale. These seem to be getting off really close lately. I wonder about what?

Granted, our whole little Scooby gang has been pretty close lately and only growing by the day. But they're like The Fight Club. They are keeping secrets from the rest of us. No one else seems to have noticed it and if they did, they just don't seem to care enough to mention it.

I was just about to interrupt their intimate little chat when gas started filling the place up. We were fading fast as I tried to use my powers the open the door and let the gas out, but I quickly realized that somebody was controlling the gas. It wasn't just going to air out.

"AY, THREESOME DOWNSTAIRS! DANGER! WE'RE IN DANGER!" I yelled as loud as I could as I felt myself slipping from consciousness. "WE'RE in…It's knock out ga…Oh, bloody hell…"

**Bo**

We immediately stopped what we were doing when we heard Vex calling us from upstairs. We are dressed as fast as we could before we cautiously hit the stairs. Weapons in hand and ready.

When we the closer to the top of the stairs we all started to feel a little light-headed. "_Wait…it's gas. Get back downstairs now."_

"What? I don't smell anything." I tried to understand why I couldn't smell anything pointing to a gas leak. Not that I doubt my succubus, I'm just a little confused.

"Gas is naturally odorless but the odor of gas is put into it so people can be alert when there's a gas leak. We need Gr-" Lauren quickly explained to me as we went back downstairs

Going back downstairs did not do anything to help us. The gas was reaching us no problem and we were fading fast. As I was losing consciousness, I could have sworn I saw a pair of camo boots and the sound of a crackling fire.

We were being burned down. The owner of the boots was setting the place on fire. They were talking to someone on the phone, but it was too hard to focus on the person or their voice.

All I heard was, "The whole group is not here but the main players are. It's going to look like a gas leak and as soon as I leave this building in a few seconds the whole place is literally going to explode."

Fuck…My eyes were closing against my will as the intruder left. Lauren was nearly out too. My succubus was able to get up only to fall again on the steps as she was trying to follow our attacker. But instead, she just knocked herself out.

"I love you both…Gran…Gra." Those where Lauren's last words and I couldn't even say anything at all. I could barely manage to say awake at all.

I heard the blast from upstairs, the fire rushed down here and covered us in an instant. But...Oddly, it didn't burn it all. It wasn't even hot. Was I dead already?

Then, it got even weirder. A hard, ice-cold gust of wind blew over us, getting rid of the gas and the fire that seems to just be going right by us without feeling it at all. The wind also helped wake us up.

The three of us took our time to get back up and when we did there was a woman in the center of the room. She was absolutely stunning. She was about my height with black hair, brown eyes with the body of a slender athlete and a very slight tan on her somewhat light, yet somewhat dark skin.

"Hey guys, are you guys okay down there and what the fuck just happened!? Whoa…who's the hot chick?" Tamsin asked as she descended the stairs to come check on us.

"She would be my wife." Grant popped in right next to her. "Everyone, this is Selena and as I said she is my wife. Selena, dear. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you told me that you were going back to headquarters to check on your brother. And I know it's very hard for you to hear your charges when you're all up there. So, I decided to watch over your favorite pair as you asked me to not long ago if I could and considering they seem to be in immediate danger like every other minute lately I thought I should. You always do call me your best back up plan for a reason, dear."

"Grant never told me what kind of Fae you were but I was always curious. So, I'm sorry I'm being a little impolite here but what kind of Fae are you?"

Selena chuckled, "Always the curious doctor, Dr. Lewis. I'll tell you if you allow me to give you a hug. I never got to meet you, but you did save my life. So, it is an honor to meet you and to be honest it is I who is fangirling right now."

Lauren blushed as she hugged Selena causing my succubus to growl with a mixture of possessiveness and jealousy. "Calm down, Succubus." Selena told her with a calming smile as the embrace ended.

"And to answer your question Lauren I am a-"

"Elementalist Fae. A type of fee that is believed to be extinct for over two centuries now." We all turned our heads to the new voice coming down the stairs. "She's also my first love and my ex-fiancée."

Selena gave Dyson a warm and genuine smile as she looked at him while his expression was extremely hard to read. "Good to see you again Dyson. It's been a few centuries, has it not?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated as frequently as I was hoping to. But I was swamped with finals and switching multiple devices and still recovering from a mysterious severe ankle sprain etc.**

**Anyway, let's get to it! Right where we left off.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bo – The Dal – Downstairs**

Well this just got very interesting…Didn't Dyson say I was his first love? You know, for an "honorable" soldier he sure does lie and keeps a lot of secrets.

"Why don't we all head back upstairs? Where we can all enlighten each other with whatever information we may have found?" Grant's questions were rhetorical as he expected the rest of us to follow his lead upstairs behind him.

"Everyone alright?" Vex asked as we appeared upstairs. He was behind the bar helping himself to a bottle of whiskey.

"Fine, just headache from the gas." Tamsin complained as she took the bottle of whiskey from Vex just as he was about to take another swig. "Ay!" He yelled at Tamsin and went to grab another bottle for himself just before he noticed Selena. "...Whoa, who's the hot new arrival?"

"She would be my wife." Grant explained as he officially introduced Selena to everybody in the room very quickly before we got to business.

"Dyson, please tell me you got some Intel on what the hell is going on and who is trying to kill my mate and unborn children." Dyson was too busy staring at Selena by the bar just a few feet apart like he's seen a ghost, which I guess for him he is. But I don't have time for a nostalgic/shocked Dyson to go down memory lane while I'm standing here waiting for information.

But before I could repeat myself a growl came from my succubus to get his attention with a slight jump. Dyson cleared his throat as he looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "Sorry…I found out that the people behind the attacks is an organization called The Elite

"The Elite?" I asked as I took a seat at a table, sitting next to Lauren. Lauren jumped in the conversation to answer my question.

"It's the Fae version of the Illuminati. So, a secret organization that runs everything in the fae world that some fae believe is real but most fae believe it's just a myth."

"Do you believe it's real?" I asked her, making her chuckle. "Babe, I grew up as just your ordinary human that never thought anything supernatural was real and look at my life now."

She took a brief look around the room before she continued.

"Because of my life now and because of everything I know I believe that any myth, any conspiracy has a possibility of being real and because of that belief I try to research anything and everything that I hear about as you know. And to that end, when I came across and tried to learn more about The Elite the only thing, I could find besides the fact that they're basically like the Illuminati is that they don't like change. They will do anything to keep the status quo unless it's a change that they themselves decided upon. Also, their symbol looks like a Medusa's head. For the organization it symbolizes power, complete control, fear and terror for the organization's enemies, having eyes everywhere at all times."

"Bloody Hell…So, how the hell are we supposed to battle an invisible possibly not even real organization?" Vex was annoyed by the situation like the rest of us and taking it out on another bottle of whiskey.

He'll be drunk soon for sure.

"Oh, calm down sweetheart. I can confirm that the organization is very real." Evony was taking charge of the conversation that she came to the center of all of us so all eyes were on her.

"As I was saying, The Elite is very real and I know this because I am a member. However, I am not a member in good standing because of my…association with all of you. I was kind of kicked out of the organization almost a year ago but they're one of those groups that you never really leave even when they disown you."

Everyone erupted with something to say or ask towards Evony. Dyson and Selena took this opportunity of the ruckus to head outside for some privacy. I'm not sure why but I wanted to know what they were up to.

"Go…Dyson's been known to keep important secrets from the group when we need it most. We can't take any chances right now. I'll fill you in on whatever you miss but it's probably going to take a minute to get everyone to settle down."

I gave Lauren an appreciative kiss on the lips before I got up and went to eavesdrop on Dyson and Selena by catching the door before it closed completely, holding it open just a crack so I could hear their conversation. Luckily for me they didn't go far from the door at all. I could even hear their movements just fine.

"The Elite? I haven't heard that name in a long time. How about you, Dyson?"

Dyson let out a heavy sigh. "I try not to think or hear about them because It's how you and I met since our parents are members…When I think about anything that's related to you, it too painful. So, the last several decades I've been doing my damnedest to act like you never existed for my own selfish sanity…Damn it, Selena! I thought you were dead! Do you know how much that destroyed me!?"

"Enough to not love again till you met Bo?"

"Recent events have showed me that I don't really love her. I love her succubus."

Selena chuckled, "Still blind to the truth I see. Your love for Bo may not be as strong for her now that she is temporarily separated from her succubus but that doesn't mean that you don't love her in a romantic way. You still love her. Maybe not as much but it's still there and you know it. But Dyson, I'm sorry that I did what I did. When I caught that deadly disease, I knew that it was extremely contagious, and I didn't want to get you on your deathbed too. So, I left you while you were working to protect you. I also did not want to be a member of The Elite, neither did you but you were always a good soldier and did what your parents wanted you to do."

"I didn't join them. After you left me to go die by yourself. I started looking for you and missed the ceremony to officially be in The Elite. Then…when I found fatal amounts of your blood in the woods, a part of me died as I went on searching for your body for years before Hale finally got me to give up and to let you go."

"I'm sorry again, Dyson. I thought I was on death's door and honestly I would rather have died than join The Elite."

"…Do you know why I was so okay with joining The Elite? It was because the last time our parents arranged us to do something it was to get us to get to know each other because we were arranged to be married. At first, I thought it was a horrible idea and that I would never like you but after our third arranged date I was starting to fall in love with you and so was my wolf. So, since their last arrangement for us went so well I figured maybe this one would go just as well for us as well."

"I see…Well, it looks like your chosen family is about to go to war with The Elite. And I've been keeping loose tabs on The Elite…Dyson, I recently found out that The Elite has been under new leadership for at least the last two or three months now. Charles, Max and Vivian Gates are no longer in charge. It is now run by a much more vicious group of 5 people instead of 3."

"Who?"

"Our parents…And rumor has it that the 5th member aka the tie breaker is someone you already take orders from…The Blood King."

My eyes widened in shock and horror when I heard was Selena said. My grandfather might be the one attacking my family? Attacking my Lauren and my unborn children?

It took me everything I had to stay calm silent in order to continue listening to their conversation.

"WHAT!? Trick!? An- and our parents? But more surprisingly, Trick!?"

"Like I said, it's a rumor but definitely yes, our parents for sure. Dyson, by the end of this you will have either betrayed your parents or your chosen family. And I will have either betrayed my parents or my husband and his charges along with my beliefs for equal treatment for humans in the fae world."

"And if the rumor is true. Bo will be betrayed and devastated by her grandfather yet again. We have to go back in there and warn her of the possibility."

"No! We can't do that. I won't put Bo through that. We have to find out if it's true. If it's not true, then we don't have to put her through that pain."

"Keeping yet another secret from her, Dyson?"

"I'm just trying to protect her from any unnecessary pain, Selena. Besides, she…My family has a fight to focus on and win"

"Which family, Dyson?"

Dyson didn't answer Selena's question for a long time before he finally said, "The right one."

I wish I knew what Dyson meant when he said, _'The right one." _I really hope that means our side. I really hope both of them are on our side to win this coming battle.

But I can't help but let fear get the best of me. What if one of them betrays us due to family loyalties? What if both of them betray us?

And what if the rumor about Trick is true? Has he been working against us this whole time? Is he betraying us, betraying me? If he is, would I be able to take down my own grandfather to save my budding family?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, okay so I have seen the reviews asking why my other stories haven't really been updated in a while compared to my most recent one. Simply because my muse seems more alive with that one the most and I write what comes out when it does so you guys have something to read during these difficult times.**

**However, since this one has been requested for an update more than the others I'm going to give it a shot. Also, I'm using this to let you guys know that my semester will be starting again soon so updates will be rare again soon. If we're lucky I might get two more updates in before I kind of disappear like I do every semester.**

**Oh and one more thing, I don't really have time since my last update since I'm getting ready for the semester so this might be really short.**

**Anyway…Let's see what's going on.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bo – Home – Bedroom – A Couple Days Later – Afternoon**

"So, what are we going to do?" I sighed, Lauren asked me the million-dollar question that the three of us were wondering for the last few days now since I eavesdropped on Dyson and Selena. "I don't know, I wish I did. Hell, it took me everything I had not to bust in on their conversation the other day."

_"I vote to neuter the pup. He deserves it at this point. Plotting against us with his ex…"_

"He's not plotting. He's conflicted between us and his blood family." I corrected my succubus but she just scoffed.

_"You're always running to jump to his aid. You're not still in love with that traitorous mongrel, are you? Sure sounds like it. And FYI, his family is also essentially a Wolfpack, A Wolfpack has stronger bonds and loyalties than most other types of family, including human and fae families and everything in between."_

I shot up to my feet from my seat on the bed next to Lauren. "How dare you accuse me of still having feelings for Dyson!? I've made mistakes in the past and doing what I can to make amends for that! Just because I'm telling the truth about what I heard, that doesn't mean I still have feelings for him. He's conflicted and that's that. He didn't make a decision."

The succubus got right in my face with her blazing blue eyes and growled at me. _"You're just always so damn quick to defend him! What the fuck else am I supposed to think! I'm not one with you anymore, you could be hiding things from me now."_

Just as I was about to fire back a loud, ear-piercing whistle came from Lauren before she came between us. "That's enough out of both of you. I know emotions are running high right now. Therefore, people are likely to say things that they don't mean and lash out at people they don't mean to lash out at."

She then turned her entire gaze on the succubus to give her an earful I'm assuming for verbally insulting me. "It wasn't that long ago where you two were one. Where she could not hide her feelings from you and you could not hide your feelings from her. You know how she feels about everything and you know it. I trust her and you should too, even more so than me considering you guys are normally one being."

I smirked at the pouting succubus behind Lauren's back. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Bo." I immediately did as I was told with surprise. Did Lauren develop superpowers that give her invisible eyes in the back of her head?

"Sorry..." I like whispered like a scolded child. "Say…Succubus, would you like an actual name?"

"No Lauren, there's no need because eventually, I'll be one again with Bo. I know it." I watched with slight jealousy as Lauren caressed the succubus's right cheek, making the succubus purr.

"The brightness of your eyes are starting to diminish. Go feed." The succubus opened her mouth to protest but Lauren stopped her.

"Just do contactless chi feeds. That's not cheating in any way. I'm too weak and pregnant to let you feed from me at the moment and you and Bo need to cool off separately for a bit. I know you'll be back as quick as possible and Grant is one yell away. Now, go…Besides, the twins will need some chi within the next couple of hours. So, go."

The succubus gave her a nod before she gave me a separate one. "It's okay, we're okay and I'll protect us while you feed. I may not have my powers because they come through you but I still know how to fight."

_"I'll be as quick as possible after a full feed because I know we need all the power we can get right now. But I won't go far in case something happens. I'll be within a few blocks or so."_

The succubus quickly left, leaving the two of us alone for a bit. "Are you hungry? I could make us a sandwich with some chips or something."

Lauren shook her head no as she pulled out her cellphone to call someone. She held it to her ear for a few moments before whoever finally picked up. "You need to come over right now. We need to talk right now. So, if you're not here within the next 20 minutes I will send your favorite succubus after you."

Lauren didn't even wait for an answer, she just hung up on the person. "Who was that?" I asked as Lauren's new take-charge attitude was definitely turning me on.

"Dyson."

**Lauren – 15 Minutes Later – Living Room **

Bo was watching me from the couch as I was frantically pacing back and forth when Dyson finally arrived. "Is everything okay? I came as fast as I could."

Suddenly, Dyson and I seemed to be in a staring contest as I tried to figure out how to say what I wanted to say. Eventually, I give up trying to figure out what to say and just blurted it out.

"We know about the ties you and Selena have with The Elite." He was clearly caught by surprise by the expression on his face. "How-"

"How doesn't matter. All I care about is the fact that they are threatening my family. And that you've always treated me like crap. So, I'm going to ask you something and because of how you always treated me you and even Bo to some extent so, you at the very least owe me…us, the truth. Especially because my family is in danger and I will not stand for that. I can put up with being tormented by majority your kind but I cannot put up with my unborn children and my wife being threatened with their lives. So, tell me right now…Whose side are you on? I won't hold it against you if you choose your Wolfpack and you'll be able to leave here with no problems. So again…whose side are you on, Dyson?"

"Yours." He answered with sincerity in his eyes and without hesitation.

"I've been conflicted about this since I found out the news and honestly the speech you just gave me put an end to my confliction. You're right, I've treated you both horribly, especially you, Lauren. So, the time for me to start making amends to both of you is way overdue and honestly, I could also never live with myself if I harmed children. And if you're interested, I have a plan. And when I say I, I mean me and Selena."

"What is it?" I asked as Bo came up next to me. Dyson glanced at both of us before he answered me, looking me right in the eyes as he did so.

"Selena and I go undercover under the guise that we want to finally be official members of The Elite, which would give us the Intel we need to destroy them from the inside out. What do you think?"

What do I think? I think that I don't trust you. I never have. Too bad I can't bring myself to actually say that to him. But he should know that already. Everyone should know that already.

"I don't like it, Dyson. You've broken my trust and hurt both of us on so many occasions now and now you're asking me to trust you with my family? Are you freaking kidding me!? And what about Trick-"

I silenced Bo by grasping her hand in mine, making her look at me before her anger escalated too much. "Bo, I don't like it very much either..." I assured her before I looked back at Dyson. "…But I think it's our best option and possibly even our only option."

_"What is?"_ The rightfully curious succubus appeared in the doorway behind Dyson. "Oh, nothing. Lauren just decided to go along with Dyson's plan to let him go undercover with Selena into The Elite to help us destroy them from the inside out."

After Bo filled the succubus in on what she missed, she looked at me with a wink. "I'm still not sure about this. But if this is what you want then I am behind you 100%. And by the way, watching you take charge like this is really hot. I'm very turned on right now."

I rolled my eyes as I fought the urge to smile or at least blush at Bo's obvious state of arousal. However, now was just not the time to get sidetracked.

_"So, our victory against our enemy is in the hands of the mongrel and the woman that we hardly know…?"_

"Yes." I answered as I gave the succubus a nod with my answer. The three of us waited to see what her response would be, which never takes long at all.

This time was no exception. She sighed a short but exaggerated sigh before she vocalized her opinion. _"We're all gonna die."_


End file.
